This invention relates to a cooling device for a refrigerator compressor, and in particular to a cooling device for a refrigerator compressor utilizing a thermo-siphon.
A refrigerator compressor constitutes one unit of a refrigerative cycle. That is, it is of a closed type adapted to receive a relatively low-temperature and low-pressure refrigerant from an evaporator of the refrigerative cycle into a resevoir, suck the reserved refrigerant into a cylinder of the compressor to cause it to be compressed, and supply the compressed gaseous refrigerant into a tube of the refrigerative cycle. Such a compressor is not provided with any particular cooling device, because heat generated by the operation of the compressor is absorbed by a relatively low-temperature refrigerant which flows from the evaporator of the refrigerative cycle. However, the refrigerant flowing into the compressor is heated by the heat generated from the compressor during its operation, thus lowering the efficiency of the refrigerative cycle. As a means for preventing such a drawback an oil condenser system is used. This oil condenser system condenses a compressed refrigerant discharged from the compressor by the heat radiant portion of the refrigerative cycle, causes the condensed refrigerant to be passed through a heat absorbing portion immersed in an oil stored in the compressor, thus causing the oil to be cooled, and supplies the refrigerant passed through the heat absorbing portion to a condenser of the refrigerative cycle. This oil condenser system is of such an arrangement as to connect the heat discharging portion and heat absorbing portion between the compressor of the refrigerative cycle and the condenser of the refrigerative cycle, thus lengthening the passage of the refrigerative cycle and increasing the amount of refrigerant to be sealed in a pipe of the refrigerative cycle. Therefore, in order to compress and liquefy the refrigerant of the refrigerative cycle it is necessary to increase the capacity of the compressor. There is also a problem that the power consumption of the compressor will be increased.